Forbidden
by steelcrash
Summary: To touch the Prime was forbidden, punishable by death. But on a new world with everything changed, Ironhide finds himself hard-pressed to remember his place as the Prime's bodyguard. 2007 movie universe.
1. Chapter 1

The look on Ironhide's face said it all--a mixture of fear, concern and if Ratchet didn't know better, something between longing and adoration. The first mingled on the weapon specialist's features during the four hours it took to repair Optimus Prime, the last two only for an instant and that was when the medic finally told Ironhide that Prime would be fine.

"You're sure?" Ironhide asked, trying not to shake.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Am I ever wrong?"

The big black mech gave the medic a look that would have left a lesser Autobot quaking. "Can I see him?"

"For a few minutes. He's still out," Ratchet said. "And when you're through in there, you're next. I know you took some heavy damage, and don't deny it."

Ironhide glared, but backed off, knowing Ratchet didn't have to give him that much. "Thank you," he said gruffly, shouldering past the medic to check on Prime.

Ratchet looked back over his shoulder, watching the weapons specialist as he checked over their prone leader. He shook his head in exasperation, allowing himself that much of a break before turning to get ready for Ironhide's repairs.

-----

The sound of metal grating on concrete brought Ironhide out of recharge. He went from being laid out on the surgical berth to upright with weapons ready in a split second, only to find himself offlining his cannons as he caught Optimus Prime before he hit the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ironhide asked, trying to shove Prime back on his own berth, but the Autobot leader wasn't budging, much to Ironhide's annoyance.

"Wait a second," Prime said. "Hurts to move. . ."

"Then what are you doing up?"

". . .thought. . .thought I could. . .make it out of here," Prime finally managed.

Ironhide vented air, sighing in frustration.

"You need to stay, no matter how much you want out of here, and I will be right beside you," Ironhide said. "I'm supposed to stay here until Ratchet says it's all right to leave, and you'd do well to remember that, too."

He started to shove Prime back onto the berth but Ironhide suddenly found himself engulfed in a weak hug from the other Autobot.

"Always could count on you, old friend," Optimus said.

Ironhide hmphed as he helped settle Prime back on his own berth. They thought he was stubborn. . .

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ironhide was jumpy. He always was when he was out of the med bay and Prime wasn't. Another day, in the morning actually. Too long. And as usual, he blamed himself. He was Prime's bodyguard, the one who was supposed to keep things like this from happening. But no, Prime threw himself in front of Ironhide, who was protecting a fallen Sunstreaker.

He offlined his optics, trying to forget the battle. It could have been worse, much worse.

"Quit thinking about it or I will drag you back to the med bay, although I think that's where you'd rather be anyway."

Ironhide was jolted back to reality by the comment. He glared up at Ratchet, but recovered quickly. The medic looked around the rec room, which was empty except for the two of them, then gave the weapons specialist an amused look.

"You know, you managed to clear this place out pretty fast tonight. Means no high grade-induced fights or moping at least. I should be thanking you," Ratchet said.

"I'm not going back to the med bay even if you told me I had to," Ironhide said.

"What if Prime asked for you?" Ratchet said.

"Probably not even then," Ironhide said.

"He did ask how you are," Ratchet said. "I told him you were fine. Mostly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ironhide asked.

"The two of you have to be two of the most stubborn mechs in the universe," Ratchet said. "You're not doing anyone, especially yourself and Prime any favors by moping around like this. If you haven't noticed, we're not on Cybertron anymore, and much has changed. And for the record, I always thought it was a stupid tradition. How is anyone supposed to have compassion for others if they haven't had any kind of connection with another being?"

"Thanks for the lecture, Ratchet," Ironhide said. "And if you want to remain functioning, you'll butt out."

"I'll butt in if I like," Ratchet said. "Especially when I think my professional opinion is needed, and in this case, it is. I'm not telling you to bond with him, although that might solve everything. . ."

"Ratchet. . ."

"Tell him. That's all," Ratchet said. "And don't think I'm not the only one that's noticed."

The glare suddenly became pure malice.

"Like I said, it was a stupid tradition, and there's no need for it anymore. Not like there was to begin with," Ratchet said. "At least think about it. What would change?"

Ironhide met his optics. "Everything."

-----

Prowl looked over the monitors connected to his leader, nodded at Ratchet when he walked into the med bay.

"I can surmise Prime's recovery is satisfactory if you felt comfortable enough to leave him alone?" Prowl said.

"Cut the formality," Ratchet said. "You've been in charge, what, a day and a half? Besides, it's too late in the day to use big words. But to answer your question, yes. He'll get out tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Prowl said. "And Ironhide and Sunstreaker?"

"Ironhide's moping in the rec room and Sunny's been released to quarters. I told Sideswipe if his brother tried anything it'd be his aft too," Ratchet said.

"You know that won't keep them quiet for long," Prowl said.

"No, but long enough."

"True. And did you talk with Ironhide?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, but again, he didn't listen," Ratchet said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to consider he could really have what he wants," Prowl said.

"You could take that bit of advice to heart yourself, as the humans say," Ratchet said.

Prowl only raised an optic ridge. "Possibly," he said. "Good night, Ratchet."

Ratchet watched the second in command walk away. Prowl was being just as obstinate, in his own way, as Ironhide. But they were also afraid. Because he knew well what they were thinking--if they did get what they wanted, in a time of war, it could be so easily taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prime's frame was buzzing, and the Autobot leader was trying not to fidget under Ratchet's scrutiny. A few more minutes and he'd be free of the med bay. For once he was actually looking forward to paperwork, disciplinary hearings--the usual day to day business that normally drove him crazy. Not so today. Laid out flat in the med bay for more than 48 hours could do that to a being.

"Are you finished?" Optimus finally asked.

"Take it easy," Ratchet admonished Prime as his leader slid off the berth, standing. "Remember, I can have you back in here as fast as you're leaving."

"Don't remind me," Prime said. His tone suggested annoyance but the look in his optics let the medic know the Autobot leader was being fascetious.

"Smartass," Ratchet said. "Before you bolt out of here and I never see you again, I think you should go talk to Ironhide. He's been brooding while you've been stuck here with me."

"Ironhide? Brooding?" Optimus asked.

"Moping, sullen, pick one," Ratchet said.

Optimus frowned. "Why?"

"Just go talk to him," Ratchet said. "I think he'd like the company."

-----

Ironhide watched with pride as Sideswipe and Bluestreak practiced their sniping skills. Sideswipe wasn't as accurate as Blue, but they were both the best at what they did. Almost as good as he was with a weapon, he reflected. The target range offered a peace the rest of the base didn't. The sound of artillery firing, weapons onlining, explosions all gave Ironhide a sense of comfort. Weapons and fighting he knew as well as he knew himself. They were his purpose for existence, that and protecting his Prime at all costs, even his own well-being. :You're not paying attention:

Ironhide turned around, saw Optimus standing behind him, arms crossed, regarding him with interest.

:Usually you're more diligent than this when it comes to training: Optimus said.

:I'd be diligent if I wasn't being distracted: Ironhide retorted.

:A distraction, am I?: Optimus asked.

:An annoying one. Or if you'd like, I can put you through your paces. When was the last time you took the time to train here on the range?" Ironhide said. He knew. He just wanted to hear it from Prime himself. It had been two months. He was keeping track, not because it was Optimus, but because it was his job to know.

:Longer than I'd like: Optimus said.

:At least you're willing to admit it: Ironhide said.

:Have time tomorrow?: Optimus said.

:First thing, if you're willing to start your day very loudly: Ironhide said.

:I'll be here: Optimus said. :And that's not all. When you're finished here, I'd like to talk to you, in my office, if you'll oblige me:

:I'm not in trouble, am I?: Ironhide asked.

:Hardly: Optimus said.

:Then what is it?:

:Just drop by. Don't make me come looking for you: Optimus said.

Ironhide only nodded, turning his attention back to Bluestreak and Sideswipe. He'd go. He could never refuse Optimus anything.


End file.
